


"You can see them?"

by destielwillbecanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't think of any tags, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam and Dean can see Cas' wings, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielwillbecanon/pseuds/destielwillbecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an event leaves the Winchesters able to see Cas' wings, Sam is determined to find out why they do what they do only when Dean is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You can see them?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I read.

“‘ ‘S just a milk run Sam, we’ll be in an out,’ when has any case ever actually been a milk run for us?” Sam says angrily and in between heavy breaths.

“Shut up Sam” Dean says clearly annoyed at the situation.

“ ‘Don’t even need to bring Cas’ Great idea, Dean!”

“Sam if you don’t shut up I swear to-” Dean was cut off by a Vamp throwing him across the room. Dean hit his head against the wall and had a stream of blood flowing from his hairline. Dean got back up and charged at his Vamp. The Vamp kicked his knee in causing Dean to howl in pain as he fell to the ground. The Vamp pinned him to the wooden floor and dove down for the bite, but just as he was about the break the flesh he was ripped of Dean. Dean’s eyes focused as he realized Cas was standing above him. Cas helped Dean up and Dean could’ve sworn Cas was just glowing.

“Thanks Cas” Dean said as he touched his neck to make sure he was bite-free.

“Uhh… Guys?” Sam said from the other side of the room as two Vamps were crowding him. Dean rushed to his side as another two came out of hiding. It was now five against three and Dean had dropped his machete when he was flung against the wall. Sam still had his, but the Vamps’ kept dodging the blows.

“Close your eyes!” Cas demanded from afar. The two boys shielded their eyes with their forearms and they felt an intense heat wash over them. The heat wasn’t directed at them so much as it was like sitting too close to a campfire. They saw a white flash from the cracks in their make-shift blindfold and as it diminished they lowered their arms. Both opened their eyes slowly as they adjusted back to normal lighting. All four Vamps were lying on the ground with their eyes burnt out. They looked at Cas and were unable to do anything but stare.

“Sammy?” Dean hastily whispered while shoving Sam’s arm to get his attention.

“Do you see the-”

“Yeah, I see them Dean”

“What are you two looking at?” Cas said as he tilted his head and looked at Dean.

“Cas… we uhh…” Dean looked at Sam for Reassurance, but was met with a wide-eyed Sam who just gulped rather loudly.

“We can see your wings Cas” Dean blurted out. Cas’s eyes looked liked they bulged out of his head as a bright red blush began forming across his entire face. "You can see them?" Said Cas as he tried to tuck his wings behind his vessel, but Dean and Sam could still see them no matter how hard he tried. Dean kept gawking at his wings, but as Sam looked at Cas’s face he could see how uncomfortable he was, so he looked away. Sam tried to nudge Dean to somehow tell him to stop staring and the two had a silent argument as Dean looked away from the wings. Cas was shifting awkwardly in his place as Dean and Sam were trading glares. 

“Should we be going then?” Cas’s voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. Sam and Dean looked at each one last time and turned towards Cas to agree. Cas motioned for the boys to go to the car, Cas usually took a few minutes after the hunts to clean up for them. Both of them would always say they could handle it, but Cas never let them. He would always show them the door, just as he was doing now. The boys walked out trying their damndest to not look at Cas’ wings. They got in the car and watched Cas clean up through the shutters on the broken window of the rotting house. 

“What was up with Cas, why is he so self-conscious about his wings?” Dean said after a long silence.

“Dean,” Sam said, “he didn’t have to worry about it 'til now. Maybe he’s just not used to people other than angels seeing them. We shouldn’t even be able to see them. Why can we see them?”

Sam’s question was left unanswered as Cas opened the door to the backseat and got in the car. Sam and Dean turned around to look at Cas and there they were. Shredded and beaten, big bone arches with patches of feathers that looked as if they were to fall off with a single breath. Cas tried to tuck his wings behind him, away from the curious stares of the Winchesters. Sam understood what Cas was doing and turned away out of respect, when Dean didn’t look away Sam punched him in the arm. Dean got the message and looked forward as the engine turned over and they started driving down the road. Dean couldn’t help looking in his rearview mirror every once and awhile, but Cas caught his eyes every time-- making the whole ride uncomfortable. 

They parked baby in the garage and went to their respective rooms. Dean went to the kitchen to make dinner and Cas didn’t reappear for another two days. Dean gave up trying to know why they could see his wings, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to forget about something as significant as this. Neither of them asked Cas again, but that didn’t stop Sam from reading every piece of lore he found that even mentioned angel wings.

Cas had begun to feel less awkward and therefore reappeared more often. One night Dean was making dinner and Cas was sitting in the library as Sam walked in. Cas said a quiet hello and Sam smiled as he sat down, Dean came in five minutes later with three homemade burgers. Cas doesn’t need to eat, but he likes the smile it’s puts on Dean’s face when he takes his first bite of anything he’s made. 

 

“Glad you decided to join us.” Dean said as he places a burger in front of Sam and Cas before he sits himself down his own. Dean picks up his burger, but waits to eat until the other two take their bites first. As soon as Cas brings it towards his mouth Dean can’t help but smile. Sam notices out of the corner of his eye that when Dean smiles- Cas’ wing feathers puff out a bit.

They finish dinner and Dean takes the plates to the kitchen to wash them. When Dean is out of sight, Cas’ feathers go back to it’s normal slick down look. Sam ends up staring at the wings when Dean interrupts his gaze by coming back to announce he’s going to bed. Almost immediately Cas’ feathers puff out again at the sound of Dean’s voice. Dean doesn’t notice and starts to head towards his room, after Dean’s left the same thing happens again-- Cas’ feathers go straight down. Sam doesn’t ask about it, instead goes to research in his room.

Sam starts to pay closer attention to Cas’ wings when Dean comes around and when he leaves. Sam brings it to Dean’s attention, but Dean waves it off as a “normal angel thing”. Two weeks go by when Sam finally finds his perfect answer. Dean and Cas are sitting in the library talking and Dean is drinking a beer when Sam walks in.

“So get this,” Sam says as he gets both of their attention, “angel wings puff out to make themselves look bigger for the purpose of seducing a possible mate.” Dean spit his beer all over the floor and Cas’ face turned scarlet as Sam laughed and sat back in his chair. 

Sam’s private research finally paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucked. I tried.  
> Next one will be better, I promise.


End file.
